


Sweet Creature

by cafedanslanuit



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F is for fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Quarantine, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: Jumin gets stuck in another country away from his wife due to the pandemic. He’s been having trouble falling asleep, so MC decides to tell him a bedtime story. A simple request ends up making Jumin open up about a small insecurity he had over is wife and his best friend.
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 146





	Sweet Creature

**Author's Note:**

> I said Jumin is in Peru because the law is very strict here: flights are not allowed and we’re under mandatory quarantine. Also because the time difference was a nice touch for this lol. Oh! This idea came up while listening to Sweet Creature by Harry Styles, hence the title~

“Isn’t it dangerous to travel these days? :(“

Jumin read that text over and over, as if, somehow, he could go back to the moment where he read it for the first time. He should have postponed his business travel, but due to his father giving him more responsibilities at C&R and himself thinking nothing wrong could happen, he was now trapped in Peru, kilometers away from his wife.

He turned around on his hotel bed, dreading the soft aroma of whatever detergent they used for the sheets. It wasn’t unpleasant itself, but it wasn’t the smell of your shampoo that always lingered on the pillowcases. 

It had been more than fifty days already. All he wanted was to return home, but flights were prohibited and he had no way to return home to you. Jumin checked his dual clock on his phone and decided it was okay to call you. It should be 5pm in Korea. It went unanswered, making him furrow his eyebrows. Surely nothing bad had happened, since you were under lockdown as well. 

He was letting his mind go to dangerous places when he received a call from you. He picked up, your face appearing on the screen with a smile.

“Sorry! I was at the bathroom. I thought you were already asleep, isn’t it… like, 3 am there?” you asked, putting a strand of your hair behind your ear.

“Couldn’t sleep” Jumin replied. He put his phone against a pillow, just where you would be lying if you were actually by his side. Picking the cue, you did the same, laying on the bed and looking at your husband through the screen.

“What’s on your mind?” you asked.

“How long am I supposed to wait to be able to embrace my wife” he sighed.

“Probably a while more. When you come here, I think you’ll have to go under quarantine yourself. Just in case” you answered, with a small pout. “I know it’s been already fifty-six days apart, and that those other forty when you get back aren’t ideal for our first year as a married couple, but… we’ll survive”.

“You sound so collected. I thought I was supposed to be the businessman and you were the dedicated piano teacher” he teased. His smile grew as he watched you laugh.

“I may have learnt a thing or two from you. But honestly…” you let out a big sigh “I miss you too. Whenever anyone from the RFA checks on me I’m always sulking about how I can’t see my husband”.

Jumin’s smile faded a little, watching you lose focus a little, your eyes lost somewhere in your bedroom.

“I’m sorry. I should have listened to you, I– I thought it would be safe. Sorry for not being there for you”.

“But you are” you assured him, your eyes on him again. “You are here for me. I’m in one of the safest buildings in town, there’s plenty of food and I don’t need to go outside for anything since you set up a delivery for me and Elizabeth be 3rd. You are still protecting me from so far away”.

“We’re missing so many celebrations. I was planning to take you out each month on our anniversary date for our first year as a married couple”.

“I know, but you’ll definitely be here for our anniversary! And we’ll get to celebrate together, have a nice and romantic dinner at home and then fall asleep next to each other”. 

Jumin smiled at your promise of a future where he wouldn’t sleep on a empty bed anymore. He had got used to sleeping next to you so quickly, he didn’t understand how was he able to sleep alone for so long.

“I am worried about something, though” you admitted. Jumin immediately scrunched his face, concerned.

“What is it?”

“I’m worried it’s 3 am there and you can’t seem to fall asleep” you said, concerned.

“I miss you”

“I miss you too. How about I tell you a story?”

“A story?”

“You know, a bedtime story. Maybe it can help?” you offered, shifting on the bed.

“I’ve never listened to a bedtime story. Wouldn’t it be rude to fall asleep while you’re talking?”

“No” you chuckled “That’s the point. Let me try, okay? I’m going to tell you the story about… Mia. Mia was a girl who loved playing the piano. She loved it so much, sometimes she would cancel plans with her friends to stay home and play. She studied at a Music School to be a teacher and got pretty good grades”.

“The piano?” Jumin asked, with a small smile. He then closed his eyes.

“Yes, this new and exciting character loved the piano. Anyway, one day she decided to download an app she didn’t know, thinking it was a game she could play while on the bus. There she met these incredible people who ended up being a big part in her life. Even if things got… complicated surrounding lost brothers and surprisingly, cults, everything worked out in the end. She ended up falling for one of them, you know?”

“I always thought you would fall for Jihyun” Jumin commented, his eyes still closed.

“What?” you shifted on the bed, supporting yourself on your elbow.

“Mia. I always thought she would fall for Jihyun because they’re so alike” he opened his eyes and put a hand through his hair. “They are very emotionally intelligent and always want the best for everyone around them. Natural caretakers. And also inclined to an artistic career”

You stayed in silence for a minute, not knowing if your husband was trying to make a joke you couldn’t understand or if he was being serious. You took a deep breath before talking.

“Hmmm, she liked him, yes. Jihyun was kind but she saw him the same way she saw Hyun or any of the others. He was a friend she could trust and a friend who would easily understand her when she was having a problem”.

“But if he could understand what she was feeling with a glance why did she…”

“She felt protected” you interrupted him “and loved by everyone at the RFA. But there was this man, the oldest of them all, who at first seemed cold and detached, but soon revealed his true self. You won’t believe this, but he would send tons of photos of his cat to Mia!” Jumin chuckled. “But it was a beautiful cat and he was a beautiful man, so Mia liked it. He was fun, even if it was in an unconventional way. He went through a rough time when his cat got lost, but thankfully Mis was there for him. She got to know him a lot more on those days. For example, she found out he had trouble dealing with his feelings”.

“Not like Jihyun”

You sighed. “You think he was jealous of Jihyun?”

“I think so, yes. At least because of how easy it was for him to show emotion to his old girlfriend. How it was easy for him to express himself”

“Mmmm… Well, Mia didn’t think the same. See, some people say music is a language itself. So she learnt from a young age words are not only the only way to express oneself. And there are a lot of ways for that. Some people say they love you, some people bring you presents, others spend quality time with you… there are a lot of ways, seriously. So when this young, cat-loving man asked Mia to stay for longer at his apartment, she understood he meant he wasn’t feeling okay and that her presence, somehow, was helping her deal with everything. So she stayed. And… if you insist on Jihyun, I don’t think he and Mia would have made a good couple” you say, tapping your chin with your index finger. “I think whenever one of those would have had a discrepancy, the other one would have made a drama out of it. I think they were so alike they wouldn’t have let the other one grow. But whenever Mia talked with this guy I’ve been telling you about, she would always learn a thing or two. She would see a problem from another perspective and actually understand it better. Also, let’s face it: she was melting whenever those dark eyes landed on her. Boy, did she feel like a teenager whenever he said something kind to her! It was embarrassing honestly” you laughed, hiding your face with your hands.

“Like a teenager?” Jumin asked with a soft smile, raising his eyebrow.

“Yes! One of those days she stayed at his place, he asked her to dine together, so she went to ‘refresh herself’ to the bathroom, okay? Actually, she was having a meltdown, fixing her makeup the best she could and thinking about interesting topics she could talk about with him”.

“Really?”

“I’m not joking. Jumin, she would get up earlier than him, brush her teeth, comb her hair and lay on her bed again so she would look somewhat good when he came to see her in the morning. It was pathetic. That’s how smitten she was with him. Thank God I’ve never acted that way with anyone” you scoffed. Both you and Jumin looked at each other and smiled. “Not a long time went by before she ended up marrying him, can you believe it?” you asked, feigning surprise. Jumin chuckled.

“Sounds unreal” he admitted.

“I know, right?” you asked, laughing softly. “But she did, she actually married this guy in a beautiful church surrounded by the people she loved. It was a wonderful day. She couldn’t believe she could love someone that much”.

You stayed silent for a while, just looking at each other’s face, remembering just how much in love they had been from the moment they saw each other.

“I’m sorry my story didn’t help you sleep” you apologized in a soft voice.

“I do feel more relaxed now. I’m going to try and get some sleep now” Jumin said, stretching his neck.

“Please call if you can’t. I’m always here for you, Mr. Han.” you teased him with a grin.

“Thank you, Mrs. Han. Have a nice evening. Please remember how deeply grateful I am that you chose me” he said in a soft voice. You smiled and blew out a kiss for him.

“As I am. Goodnight, my love”


End file.
